


Something About Last Night

by xxRegalWidowxx



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxRegalWidowxx/pseuds/xxRegalWidowxx
Summary: Your best friend knows everything about you; ranging from the most embarrassing stories, when you had your first kiss, knowing every single detail about your dream wedding, and even hearing about the heartbreaking fights you would endure.That's who Carol Danvers was to Natasha Romanoff. Carol was the best friend that knew it all; she knew what songs to play when Natasha was sad, she knew what kind of comfort food to make when Natasha was stressed, she knew what kind of attention Natasha needed when she felt all alone or when she was extremely needy. Carol knew it all.However, during a difficult trial in Natashas life Carol comes to the rescue, but things become more complicated and Carol is stuck between a rock and a hard place as she doesn't know what to do to help her best friend; except pour a glass of wine and hope for the best.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, but I do own the story (this story was/is posted on my Wattpad, and I’m changing everything over).

Being friends with Natasha Romanoff wasn't always easy. She was the type of woman that kept you on your toes and gave you a sense of adventure, even when you didn't want any kind of adventure to begin with. However, Carol Danvers had it figured out pretty well. She knew that Natasha would do something irrational when things didn't go her way. She knew how to calm her when she had murder on the mind. Carol had it all under control, or at least she thought she did.

——————————

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! AFTER 3 YEARS OF MARRIAGE, HE WANTS TO JUST THROW IT ALL AWAY?! I WAITED FOR HIM! I TURNED DOWN THE OPPORTUNITY TO WORK IN A OTHER COUNTRY!" Natasha was walking around her home throwing her fists in the air and screaming like she was stabbed. "HE JUST...I...UGH!" The red haired woman kept walking around and eventually picked up a vase and threw it at a near by wall.

Carol, sitting very still on the couch, with eyes wide, kept watching Natasha pace. "Nat...you're going to run a trench into your carpet if you keep..." The look she got from her friend made her shut right up. _'Just keep to yourself. Let her throw a fit, she'll come down from her high off anger and she'll talk things out. Right? Right.'_ Natasha just found out that her husband of 3 years and 5 years of dating, Steve Rogers, wanted a divorce; and the first person she called was Carol. In Carols opinion it was totally a bad idea for Steve to divorce Natasha, considering that Natasha was the most attractive woman in the world and men and woman would line up to be with her, Carol included.

Natasha grabbed a small dish that was on the coffee table and threw it at the opposing wall and just screamed and eventually, she began to break down and cry. "What did I do? Why does he want to leave me? Carol...am I broken? Not good enough? What did I do to him?" She turned and looked at her best friend who was patting the seat next to her. Taking a deep breath, Natasha walked over and curled up on the couch and into her best friends side. "Why doesn't he love me anymore?"

Carol felt her heart break as she heard these words escape Natashas mouth. It was her job to make sure that Natasha never felt this way, or to ever be hurt like this. She felt guilty for not protecting her before this happened, but all she could do now was protect her from herself. "Nat, he's a guy. He doesn't know how good he has it. He doesn't realize how perfect and amazing you are. Steve is a piece of trash for doing this to you. And no, you are not broken. You are absolutely perfect and way too good for him. Don't ever think less of yourself because, of some stupid man." Carol pulled Natasha in close to her and she stroked her hair gently while thinking of all the ways she could kill Steve.

Natasha laughed softly while closing her eyes. The touch of Carols fingers in her hair made her calm instantly. It was the only way she really would ever calm down, was someone playing with her hair. "Carol, do you think Steve is cheating?" Natasha sighed thinking about Steve cheating and the fact that it could very well be a possibility made her hate herself more.

Carol shook her head while tucking baby hairs behind Natashas ear. "No, I don't think he is. I think he just wasn't ready for the whole marriage thing. I'm not defending him in any way, but he never seemed to be the kind of guy that was willing to commit 110% to someone. When you guys were dating, he knew he had a way out and that was a breakup. Now, he probably feels trapped and is actively searching for a way out. I don't believe he intended on hurting you this way, but I also don't believe he really wanted to do it this way either." Carol looked down at the red head whose hair was just above her shoulders and the curls were starting to fall out from the days worth of wear and tear.

Natasha looked up and her eyes met Carols and she furrowed her brows. "What do you mean by that? Do you think someone else gave him this idea by serving me divorce papers?" Natasha moved out a bit and sat up, turning herself to look at Carol. Her eyes scanned her best friends face, taking note of how perfect her skin was, how sorrow and anger filled her eyes, how her dirty blonde shoulder length hair sat perfectly on her head. _'Damn, my best friend is pretty. How did I luck out with someone like her being my friend?'_

Carol shrugged and pressed her lips together. "I'm not saying there's a person, but no offense to this, Steve isn't really that smart of a guy. I would have expected him to talk this out with you, maybe consider therapy, but never come to the immediate jump of getting divorce papers. Unless he's looking for a quick way out, I don't think he was alone in the thinking. I'm also not saying that another woman is invoked either, so don't jump to that conclusion, Romanoff." Carol narrowed her eyes before laughing while she watched

Natasha roll her eyes. "Well, whatever caused this thing, I want to know what he's thinking. I don't want to sign these papers yet. I want to talk to him, I want to know his thoughts. Is that wrong?" Natasha glanced over at the piles of broken ceramics and she sighed in annoyance. "Why didn't you stop me from throwing those?" She glanced back at Carol who had crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was going to, but you nearly gave me the glare of death; and no it's not wrong. I think you most definitely should talk to him about this." Carol stood up and reached for Natashas hand. "Come on, let's clean this up and go out for a few drinks. You need the distraction and talking to Steve right now, isn't the best idea either."

Natasha frowned and then took Carols hand, knowing damn well that her best friend had her best interests. But little did she know, that her best interests would soon create a complicated web and neither one of them were truly ready for the adventure that was about to begin.


	2. Girls Night Out

Carol stood in the doorway of Natashas bedroom while the red head pranced around looking for the tightest dress she could find. Rolling her eyes, she walked into the bedroom and flopped down into the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Are you even remotely close to being done yet?" Carol propped herself up on her elbows and looked at her half dressed friend. 

Her red hair was freshly curled again and her makeup was cleaned up and smudge free. Carol continued to gaze at Natasha while she looked over her backside. Her red lace panties hugged her hips just right, and up her back her muscles were defined. Natasha was a strong woman, she knew how to utilize her body use it as a weapon if needed. 

Feeling eyes on her, Natasha turned around and looked at Carol who was happily staring at her. "What? Is there something wrong with my choice of underwear?" Natasha smirked while she walked over to Carol and grabbed her hands. "Come on, help me find something. The quicker we find a dress, the quicker I can get drunk!" Pulling Carol up, she lost her footing and fell into her. She quickly looked up and smiled softly. 

Carol pushed Natasha away and brushed herself off. "No, your underwear are fine. They match your bra perfectly actually. I'm guessing it was a set?" Carol laughed nervously and she walked over to the closet and began to dig around for a dress that SHE would like to see Natasha in. With no problem at all, she grabbed a little black dress and handed it off to Natasha. "This one is nice. Simple, but sexy." 

Natasha blushed a bit while she heard Carol say sexy. It wasn't often she heard her best friend use any kind of provocative words or even say anything sexual. Carol was as classy as the Queen of England. Sliding the dress up, she felt it hug her curves tightly and it also brought her breasts a bit more closer. Turning around she pointed to the back zipper. "Can you help me with the zipper, please?" Feeling Carols fingers touch her back and then zipper, Natasha felt a different feeling inside her. But she pushed it aside and turned back to face Carol? "Well?" 

Carol smiled widely as she looked Natasha up and down. Playing it cool, like a friend would, Carol motioned for Natasha to turn and when she did, Carol almost felt her heart jump out of her chest. "It looks amazing; you look amazing. Steve has no idea what he's going to be missing." Carol nodded her head towards the door and slowly began to back out, hoping Natasha would follow. 

With a laugh escaping her lips, Natasha followed Carol out of the bedroom and wrapped her arm in hers. "Are we taking a taxi? I mean, I think we should because, I'm not drinking alone." Natasha laughed a bit more and she stopped walking and jolted Carol back. Seeing her best friends brown eyes look at her, Natasha just wrapped her in a tight squeeze and let out an unsteady sigh. "Thank you for being my best friend and being here for me. I don't know what I would do without you." Burrowing her face into Carols neck, only because Carol was taller than she and her heels were still by the door, Natasha briefly closed her eyes and just stood there in their embrace. 

Carol wrapped her arms tightly around Natasha and began to sway from one foot to the next, try to break the awkwardness. "Of course Nat, I'll always be here for you. Regardless of what happens in this life, I'm your ride or die." Feeling Natashas breath on her neck, Carol stroked the red heads hair and then let go of her body. "Come on, let's go get some wine and definitely some cake since, that's what cheers you up the most." Pulling Natasha back, Carol smiled at her and took her arm in hers again and they both headed to the door to get their shoes. 

Once their shoes were on, Carol and Natasha walked out of the house and waited for their ride to get there. As a black SUV pulled up, they both got in and gave their destination to the driver. Carol looked at Natasha who was sitting silently scrolling through her phone looking at photos of her and Steve. With a roll of her eyes, Carol grabbed the phone and slid it into her pants pocket. "No thinking about him, ok? Tonight you are going to focus on you and making yourself feel great. Want to know why? Because you are an amazing person and you deserve the whole God damn world." 

Natasha, wide eyed, blankly looked at Carol before laughing loudly at her best friends choice of words. "Ok ok I'll think about me. Just promise me one thing? Please make sure I don't drink call or text him. I don't need him to know that's how I handled the news." Watching Carol hold out her pinky, Natasha hooked hers with it and they smiled at each other widely. "To a girls night out?"

"To a girls night out."


	3. Wine, Cake, and Cheese

Sitting in the dimly lit restaurant, Natasha flipped through the wine selection of the menu and began to hum while looking it over. "I think Cabernet Sauvignon would be a good wine to have with the dark chocolate cake, don't you agree Carol?" Natasha looked up at her best friend and spotted her staring out the window. "Am I really that boring of a person that you find entertainment with looking out the window?"

Carol furrowed her brows and looked back at Natasha who had seemed more pissed off at her than Steve. "Excuse me? I was watching the sunsets colors melt into a masterpiece. Sorry, for not paying attention to you." Carol scrunched up her face after hearing her words. "Nat, I didn't mean that. I'm just hungry that's all." She reached her hand over the table and grabbed Natashas and squeezed it tightly. "I think the wine and cake choices sound great. While you feast on that, I'm going to order maybe a cheese platter to pair with the wine as well."

Natasha smiled softly and nodded her head. "That sounds like a grand idea." Natasha moves her hand out from Carols and she looks out the window and gasps softly. The sky was like a painting with how the pinks, yellows, oranges, and reds blended together. "Wow...it's beautiful. It has been so long since I've seen a sunset like this." Natasha couldn't help but smile widely. She soon was disturbed from her long stare at the sky, by their waiter who wanted their order. "Cabernet Sauvignon 93' please, with a dark chocolate cake, and a medium cheese platter? That comes with what? 12 types of cheeses?" The waiter nodded and Natasha smiled. "That will be all."

The waiter walked away and Carol giggles softly. "He walks like he's got a stick up his butt. It's probably the pants that he's wearing. Far too tight." Carol looked back at Natasha who had raised her eyebrows at Carols comment. "What? He just seemed prissy." Shrugging her shoulders, Carol looked down at the table and felt blush creep up on her cheeks. She hated the way Natasha would look at her, especially if it was to disapprove of her comments. She felt like she was a child being scolded and she hated it so much.

Natasha puffed out her cheeks and sighed softly. "Carol...don't pout. I know you were making an obvious comment. I just never hear you say stuff like this and it surprises me. I'm not in anyway scolding you." She could tell Carol was bothered so she tired to think of something to say. Before she could say anything, the prissy waiter came back and placed the food down. "Enjoy your date." Natasha looked up quickly at the waiter and shook her head. "Oh no no no. This isn't a date, she's my best friend and I would NEVER date her. No offense."

Carol flinched hearing those words and she suddenly felt her heart break a bit. _'Told ya! She will never love you the way you love her. She doesn't like women, so what makes you think she would because it's you? Dumb ass.'_ Carol looked up at the waiter and faked a smile. "Yeah, we're just friends, nothing more and nothing less." Carol looked back at Natasha who was staring at her. She didn't know if Natasha felt the same pain she did, but regardless of what Natasha was thinking or feeling, it didn't top what she feeling right now.

Natasha looked down at the table and watched the waiter dismiss himself. Grabbing her wine glass, she poured the wine half way and took a long sip. The dry blackcurrant and oak flavor tingled in her tastebuds and she moaned happily. Placing her wine glass down, she picked up the fork and slid it down into the dark chocolate cake. As she brought it up and into her mouth, her tastebuds jumped for joy as the sweet and bitter notes of the chocolate hit every tastebud.

Carol watched Natasha before picking up a small cube of cheddar cheese and popping it into her mouth. She looked down at the cheeseboard and began to build a little pyramid of cheese, trying to think of what to say to Natasha, but all she wanted to say to her was how much she liked her. But before she could find words, she heard Natasha gasp and she turned around, only to see the man she hated more than anything in the world.

Steve Rogers.


	4. The Argument

Natasha felt her heart beat faster when she saw her soon to be ex-husband. She couldn't help but feel more in love with him than ever before. Her eyes moved up and down his body, taking in every inch of it. The way Steve stood, tall and powerful. The way his eyes danced across the room and managed to find her green orbs, starting to fill with tears. The stern look on his face when he began to move across from one side of the room to the other; Natasha found herself craving his touch and affection.

Carol however, sat there with her brown eyes narrowed and fists clenched in her lap. She wanted to jump Steve and beat the living crap out of that man, especially for what he did to Natasha and how he was the cause of her best friends heartbreak. She watched him walk over and when he approached, Carol growled softly and kept her eyes on him, making it well known that she wasn't going to stand down.

Steve glanced at Carol and pressed his lips together and gave her a nod. He wasn't really ever a big fan of Carols, especially because she was ALWAYS around and that Natasha ALWAYS needed to include her. He wanted to blame Carol for the reason why he was divorcing Natasha, and she half was, but God forbid he ever say that. Instead he directed his attention to Natasha and he looked down at her. The way her mere above shoulder length hair curled just right and her dress hugging her bust, made Steve groan in annoyance. "Natasha, I would like to speak with you, if you would be willing to come with me, that would be nice." Steve glanced back at Carol and saw the redness build in her face.

Natasha looked from Steve to Carol and then back to Steve again, nodding her head slowly. As she stood, she grabbed her wine glass and swigged the last of what was in it and then motioned Steve to guide her to where they would speak. As he began to walk, Natasha looked back at Carol and shrugged her shoulders and then turned to follow Steve. They walked out to the balcony that hosted private dinners, but it was empty at this time of the year as the weather was too cold for people to dine outside. Leaning against the balcony railing, she looked at Steve and began to sway side to side. "What did you want to talk about, Steve?"

Steve shoved his hands in his pockets and looked out over the balcony, watching the moon starting to rise. "I have two options for you, Natasha. Neither of them you're going to like, but it's worth the shot of asking." Steve looked back at the woman and he saw how pained she looked, even though she was stone faced. "Therapy isn't an option for us, it never was nor will it ever be. But I want to give us another chance, but I need you to get rid of someone." He saw Natasha cross her arms over her chest and tilt her head. She was interested. "Get rid of Carol. I didn't want to mention it, but she's part of the reason why we're going through this. It's never just US. It the three of us and I didn't sign up for a polygamy lifestyle."

Natasha gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes at Steve. "EXCUSE ME?!" Natasha saw a couple of people turn their heads and look out at the balcony and she used that as a sign to take a deep breath and to restart. "What you and I have Steve, is NOT a polygamy lifestyle. Neither one of us is married to her, nor are we dating her. Carol is my best friend and she will ALWAYS be my best friend, regardless of what you think otherwise. How dare you say that she is the reason that our marriage is failing. It's failing because, YOU don't make an effort. How many times have I made you dinner, picked up YOUR portion of the chores, even put my job on hold for YOU and YOUR needs? I've done that far too much Steve. Inside and outside of our marriage. It's a two-way street!"

Steve rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "Oh really?! So, just because you did those things for me, you expect me to do the same? Natasha, I have worked my butt off for this to work. But you've suddenly become so needy and pushy. When I even try to give you what you want, you've already been fulfilled with Carol. I've gone out of my way for you, far too many times. You never even said thank you after I risked MY job for you." Steve clenched his fists and looked Natasha straight on. "Not once have you even said you love me. Three years into our marriage and I never heard an I love you. I've heard love ya and love you, but never I LOVE YOU."

Natasha scoffed and pushed off the railing and walked up to Steve. "You never risked your job for me. What you did when Hydra came into the picture was your job as an Avenger, not my boyfriend or husband. That was YOUR task that was given to you by Fury to do it. You were commanded to do it and you did. That has NOTHING to do with me and your risk taking. As for the the latter of this conversation, I have always said I love you. I've showed you how much I love you. I always will show you how much I love you. You might hear it, but I say it. I say it every time I go to bed. I say every time I leave for work. I say every time you fall asleep on my chest while we're watching a movie. I say it ALL the time. If this is all you have to bring to the table for this dispute, then I don't want to hear the other option." Natasha pushed past Steve and hit his shoulder with hers, but she was soon pulled back.

Steve held Natashas bicep and he let out a low hiss. "The other option for your information is for you to sign the papers and be done with it. There is no other way to fix this marriage. If this is how it's going to be then sign the papers and go." Steve let go of Natashas arm and he watched her look down at it. Faint marks were left, but he knew he didn't grab her hard.

Natasha looked back at Steve and bit the inside of her cheek. "Then I guess we're done. The papers will be signed when I get home, I'll mail them to the lawyer and await a court date. Until then, stay away from me and don't you EVER grab me like that again. Goodbye Steve Rogers." Natasha walked away and back inside the restaurant, where she saw Carol staring at her. With a shake of her head, Natasha left the restaurant and left Carol behind, not knowing what was going to transpire between her best friend and her ex-husband.


	5. Bruises, Cuts, and Hurt Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really dislike this chapter because, I feel like I did NO justice to either of the characters in it, but oh well! Enjoy. (It’s also really short...sorry!)

Carol sat at the table with no intentions on moving. She felt rage fill her body and she had the urge to fight. Slowly standing up, she placed down more than enough cash down on the table, and began to walk away; her strides were long and quick. Carol exited the restaurant and she made her way to the siding and leaned up against it, waiting for Steve to walk out.

Steve looked up at the sky and let out a sigh. He felt guilty for blaming Carol for the failing of his marriage to Natasha, but it was true. Besides, he didn't want to tell Natasha that he no longer loved her, not like how a husband should love a wife. He would always love her, but not in the way she needed to be loved. Closing his eyes briefly, Steve felt a burden being lifted off his chest and he could finally breathe again. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he turned back to head into the restaurant. Originally he was going to have dinner with a friend, but after the conversation he had with Natasha, he was no longer hungry. As Steve made his way out, he turned to the left and began to walk, only to feel a hand grab his shoulder.

Carol, with a strong grip on Steves shoulder, turned him around and pushed him into the building. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?!" Carol felt her anger grow more and more, her fists clenched tightly. "She left without saying a word, and might I add she looked hurt." Carol stalked over to Steve and grabbed him by the shirt. "You better start talking before I make you pay for what you did to her." Carol pushed Steve back into the wall, only to feel him push her back.

Steve watched the dirty blonde stumble back a bit, not expecting him to fight back. "It doesn't matter what I said to her, Carol. Our marriage is over and it's not going to ever get fixed. Not as long as you're in the picture." Steve walked over to Carol and lifted her up by her shirt before throwing her into a nearby tree, however Steve watched her elevate herself up in the air before even coming close to hitting it.

Carol laughed before putting herself back on the ground. "You really think you can hurt me?! Steve, we both know I'm much stronger than you are. So you better give it up on trying to physically harm me." Carol hissed as she walked closer to Steve, absorbing his energy. "What do you mean, as long as I'm in the picture? Are you blaming this on me?" Carol stepped back and she finally felt a sense of weakness. That was one of her most unspoken weaknesses, being told she was the reason for something going wrong; especially in her best friends life.

Steve smiled seeing Carols realization and he laughed in enjoyment. "I'm glad you realize that you are at fault here. You've wedged yourself in between Natasha and I. I let you do it while we were dating, and I let it slide a few months into the marriage because, I assumed you were just the lonely friend. I'm not dumb, Carol. I've seen how you look at her, I know that look far too well. You wedged yourself between us, with hopes that you would push me away and when I decided enough was enough, you would swoop in and take her off her feet. I'm right, aren't I?" Steve walked closer to Carol and grabbed her shirt and pushed her into the building and held her there.

Carol whimpered as she looked into Steves eyes. "No. No I don't, Steve. I'm just her friend, that's all I am. She's been there for me when I needed her most. I NEVER wanted this to happen to her. I NEVER wanted her to be aching like she is now. She deserves forever happiness." As Carol studied Steves face she noticed not a sign of remorse and she suddenly got more angry. Carol pushed Steve away, hard, and he went stumbling backwards. Without a second thought, Carol pushed Steve down into the ground and she began to throw punches into his face. She didn't care if it was out of character for her, but she needed to get her anger out and it was being let out on him.

Steve hissed and tried pushing Carol off, but he was unable to move her off of him as she became much stronger than he. "Get...get off of me!" Steve finally found the strength and he lifted his hand and hit Carol square in the jaw, or at least he thought he did. He heard a scream and he felt something wet hit his hand. Steve looked up and he saw Carol holding her jaw and blood streaming down from her nose. "Carol..." But she was already off of him and shaking her head.

Taking a deep breath, Carol looked down at her one hand and it was all cut and bruised from hitting Steve. Looking back at him, she saw how beat up he was and she chuckled softly. "It's over. You broke my best friend and I kicked your ass. Don't ever come near her and I swear, you hurt her any more than you have now, I WILL end you." As Carol began to walk away, she glanced back at Steve and shook her head. She hated how right he was, but she was never going to let him know that. So, Carol continued her walk and she went in the direction of where she knew she'd be safe and that was her home.


	6. The Comfort of Being Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been told two different things about Goose. Goose is a male and Goose is a female. In this: Goose is a male.

Carol walked into her bathroom to wash up her face and clean the cuts on her hands. Very rarely did she get violent like that, unless she was provoked. Looking in the mirror, Carol shook her head as she hated what she was seeing. With anger and sorrow filling her body and conflicting her with emotions, she threw her fist into the mirror and screamed, loudly.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she screamed again and again. Finally, she fell to her knees and cried against the cupboards of her bathroom vanity trying to think of where she went wrong and how she was to blame for Natashas marriage. Carol began to bang her head against the cupboards lightly before taking a deep breath and realizing that Steve was just trying to get into her head. Standing up, Carol saw the shattered mirror and she bit her lower lip, trying to keep herself from crying over it.

After washing her hands and cleaning up her face, Carol dragged her body to her bedroom and she stood there silently. It was dark and lonely and it felt oddly comforting. Slowly, Carol stripped her pants off and her shirt, only leaving her in a bra and panties. Without a single care, Carol took off her bra and panties too and then made her way into the white silk sheets. Covering up, she snuggled into the blankets and let out a sigh. A small meow was heard and Carol patted the open spot on the bed and Goose jumped up and curled next to her.

With millions of things running through her mind, Carol began talking out loud, knowing Goose was the only one who would hear her, yet he wouldn't understand. "I don't know what to do, Goose. Natasha is my best friend and I'm in love with her. I love everything about her and I want to protect her but also give her the best life possible. You should have seen how upset she was over Steve earlier today. I wanted to kill him, but I beat him up pretty well. Still, Goose I felt horrible. And then Steve had the audacity to tell me that I'm the reason their marriage failed."

Carol began to rub the sheet between her fingers while she laid there and thought about everything. "He was so determined to make me think its my fault, which it very well could be. But he knows that I like Natasha. What if, and I'm speaking hypothetically here, what if Natasha and I did become more than just best friends? Would he be out to end it? Would he put us on full blast and find a way to make people believe that I WAS the cause of it? Would he make people believe that Natasha just sleeps around? It wouldn't surprise me, honestly. I just don't know what to."

Staring into the dark abyss of her room, Carol began thinking about when she should check in with Natasha, but while doing so, she still was boiling over her encounter with Steve. "Ugh! Then he made her feel worse while she and I went out for wine. He just showed up and he stalked over to us like he was some important man! He acted all arrogant and the way he just carried himself, and how he looked down on Natasha. It's like she didn't matter at all to him."

Carol took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down before she went off and went to go searching for Steve again. As she laid there silently, Carol thought about what it would be like having Natasha as her girlfriend and she couldn't help but smile. She would have access to play with her hair all the time, she could kiss her day in and day out, she could cuddle her close while they watched movies, she could make love to Natasha and show her what it's really like to be loved. She could do everything she wanted and more.

Before Carol knew it, she was falling sound asleep thinking of the future she would have with Natasha. It included them having two children, one boy and one girl, a dog, and a big house with a white picket fence. Carol smiled softly before falling into a deep sleep, only knowing that her reality was her being all alone and for the time being, it was actually comforting.


	7. The Breakdown

With tears streaming down her perfect little face, Natasha flung herself to her bed and sobbed long, hard, cries. Her heart was aching in a way that she never thought would ache. Being given an ultimatum like the one she received from Steve was the worst things to ever happen to her. She could feel her eyes becoming more and more puffier as she continued to cry.

Turning to her side, Natasha grabbed the nearby pillow and held it to her chest. It smelt like Steve and she found herself crying harder. She began to hyperventilate and stir up the beginning stages of a migraine, that she knew would last throughout the night. Holding the pillow closely, she burrowed her face into it and hoped if she was lucky enough she would suffocate herself and die. _'He said that Carol was the cause of our failing marriage. He didn't even look remorseful for what he said to me.'_

The emptiness that Natasha began to feel inside her, made her feel like she had nothing to live for, that if she would fall of the face of the earth, no one would miss her. _'He doesn't care that he's hurting me. I should just die, it would make this whole thing easier for us. No divorce papers anymore, why? Because, Natasha offed herself!'_ Taking a deep breath, trying to stop herself from crying more, Natasha threw the pillow and she screamed. Her screams were bloodcurdling and she didn't care one bit. Natasha then sat up and looked into pure darkness and she felt an odd feeling of comfort in it.

Natasha moved from her bed and began to walk through her dark room. She hit her dresser with her hip and she hissed in pain, but she continued to keep walking until she reached the wall and flipped the switch. The light had blinded her as she had to squint to try and see, but even then it hurt her eyes as they we're sensitive to the light after all the tears she cried.

Looking over to the dresser that sat on the far wall of the bedroom, Natasha walked over to it and opened the top drawer. There she saw Steves boxers and white T-shirts. With an evil grin, Natasha pulled them all out and threw them on the bed. She did the same with his dress shirts, dress pants, jeans, and every other article of clothing of his. Seeing the huge heaping pile of clothes, Natasha walked to a small little vanity that housed sewing supplies, and she grabbed the scissors.

Without hesitation, Natasha was back at the pile of clothes and she began cutting holes into each piece of clothing; big or small cuts, she made sure they were all ruined. _'I don't want you in my life anymore Steve! I want you out!'_ After finishing up her masterpiece, she grabbed them all, walked down to the kitchen, and threw them in a trash bag. Where she tied them up and threw them into the garage and let them sit. She wanted to burn them, but it was far too late for a fire.

As Natasha made her way back into the house, she glanced at things that belonged to Steve and took another deep breath. This time she found boxes and began filling them up with his things. After several boxes were filled, Natasha put them in the garage as well and let them sit there until she was ready to burn them all. Finally, Natasha looked around her home and she found it to be rather empty, but again she found it comforting.

Walking back up to the bedroom, Natasha stripped down out of her clothes and grabbed a pair of booty shorts and a T-shirt that belonged to Carol. As Natasha slid the shirt on, she took a deep breath and smiled happily. It smelt like Carol and it made her feel an odd comfort. It was like Carol was there with her, wrapping her up in a big hug. What Natasha would give for a Carol hug at the moment. She soon realized that she left her high and dry at the restaurant, and instantly she felt guilty.

Crawling up into her bed, Natasha grabbed her phone and began texting a message to Carol:

_To: WarBird_

_From: Assassin_

_I'm sorry for leaving you like that tonight. Steve and I got into a heated discussion and I just needed to be alone. Now that I am, I wish you were here with me. I could use a Carol Danvers hug right now. Anyways, I promise our next girls night, I'll pick up the bill AND stay the whole time. I love you and I hope to see you in the morning. Maybe come over for coffee? I guess we'll see. Sleep well my friend._   
  


After hitting send, Natasha opened it up again and read the message. She stopped when she saw _'I love you'_ and she quickly realized how easy it was for her to say those words to Carol, yet she couldn't say them frequently to Steve. Shaking her head, Natasha put her phone on the bedside table and sunk deeply into the blankets of her bed and closed her eyes.

As she laid there Natasha found herself craving the affection from someone and at this point she didn't care who it was, but the first person that came to mind was Carol. Oddly enough, Natasha wasn't against the idea of it being Carol because she knew damn well Carol would never hurt her and she was perfectly ok with it if it were to ever happen.


	8. Breakfast in Bed

The sun was beaming into Carols room, making her groan in annoyance. _'It's too early to be awake.'_ The blonde rolled over and glanced at the clock on the wall. 8:30. Carol stretched in her bed and then sat up to crack her bed and neck. Letting out a yawn, she bent down and grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt that were on the floor. Sliding the shirt on and shimming up her shorts, Carol got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

As she walked in, she looked at the mirror and remembered what happened last night. She had a total breakdown and smashes her fist into the mirror. Letting out a sigh, she quickly went to do her business and then start up a much needed hot shower. It wasn't too long after her shower, that Carol made her way back into her bedroom in a towel. Goose was nowhere to be found, which only lead her to believe that the little mutant went downstairs.

Sitting on her bed, Carol decided to lay back down and scroll through her phone. As she picked it up, she saw the message from Natasha and she felt a smile from on her face, but that smile soon disappeared after reading the message. _'Oh Nat. I wish I saw this earlier. I would have been there in a heartbeat.'_ Carol looked at the clock and she saw that she still had time to get dressed and rush over to Natashas to make her breakfast.

Carol quickly sat up and made her way to her closet where she grabbed a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt, a leather jacket, and grey baseball cap. She quickly dressed herself and headed down the stairs to throw on a pair of shoes and grab her car keys; Carol Danvers wasn't going to waste any time. Locking the house door, she dashed to her car and got in, and started to drive to the one place she was needed most.

——————————

Standing at the stove, Carol was flipping over two pieces of French Toast while in another, she had bacon sizzling. Removing the soon to be overcooked bacon from the pan, she tossed it on a paper towel to drain the grease from it. One last flip of the French Toast and onto the plate it went. Turning the stove off, Carol placed the bacon on the plate and made her way to the refrigerator and grabbed the freshly squeezed orange juice she made. As she went and poured the juice into the glass, she also grabbed a small little syrup dispenser and poured some syrup in.

After putting everything away, Carol grabbed the breakfast tray and placed everything on it; French Toast, bacon, strawberries, syrup, orange juice, and the silverware. Smiling at her masterpiece, Carol lifted the tray and carried it upstairs to Natashas bedroom. Peaking in, she saw a big lump in the bed and she had to refrain from laughing. Carefully walking in, Carol stepped over the pillow that was on the floor and set the food down on the bedside table.

Carol glanced at Natasha, who had her head covered under the blanket, she smiled softly and removed the cover from her face. Carol looked at Natasha and noticed that she had been crying through the night as she saw how puffy her lids were and that she had tried tears on her cheeks. Her heart ached seeing her best friend this way and she hated that she wasn't there last night. Sitting down next to Natasha, Carol stroked her hair out of her face and then began to stroke her forehead and cheek, hoping Natasha would wake up.

Sure enough, she saw her eyes slowly open and a smile came to her face. Carol couldn't help but smile seeing the girl she loved looking at her. "Good Morning sunshine." Carol continued to stroke Natashas face before moving back to let her sit up. "I read your text this morning, so I rushed over and decided to make you breakfast in bed."

Natasha looked over at the food and she smiled widely as she was most definitely hungry, but she didn't want to eat just yet. Instead, she reached over and grabbed Carol and hugged her tightly. "Thank-You." As Natasha squeezed Carol, she took in a deep breath and her lungs filled with her scent. She smelt so good, she smelt like home. Soon, she felt tears filling her eyes again and she tried to choke them back, but she was unsuccessful.

"Carol, I want you to know that I'm glad you're here. I love you so much and you're my best friend. I hope you never decide to leave me." Natasha squeezed a bit tighter and felt Carols arms quickly wrap around her. Being in the arms of her best friend made everything feel like it was going to be ok. Leaning back, Natasha looked at Carol and noticed a small bruise on her face. "What happened?!" Natasha then broke their embrace and she looked down at Carols knuckles and she hissed. "Did you get into a fight with Steve?!"

Carol gulped and slowly nodded. "Of course I did. What he did to you and what he said to me wasn't ok. He's lucky I didn't kill him." Carol looked down at her hands knowing that Natasha would be disappointed, but instead she felt Natasha hug her once again. "I wish I could fix this for you."

Natasha laughed softly and shook her head before burrowing it into the crook of Carols neck. "Don't. You're already fixing me and that's being done with breakfast. It's fine. Just promise me you'll never leave me?"

"I promise."


	9. Cats Out of The Bag

The whole morning was spent in the bedroom, just the two of them talking, cuddling, and even crying. Natasha, who was curled into Carols body and her head on her chest, sighed softly. "Can I ask you a question, Carol?" Natasha could hear Carols heart beat a lot faster and she giggled softly. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad." Natasha placed her hand on Carols abdomen and her eyes went wide. _'Woah, she works out. Her abs are made of steel. Damn.'_

Carol bit her lower lip, unsure of what Natasha was going to ask her, but she had mentally prepared herself for whatever was going to come out of the red heads mouth. "You know, whenever someone says 'Can I talk to you?' or 'Can I ask you a question?' people automatically think it's bad. Anyways, what's up?" Carol looked down and say Natashas hand on her abdomen and she pressed her lips together. She liked the feeling of Natasha being curled into her and touching her in a way she's never really touched her before.

Natasha moved back from Carols side propped herself up on one elbow. Her eyes locked with Carols and she smiled softly. She couldn't help but smile seeing her, something about the way her eyes spoke emotion, the way her smile was lopsided at times, and regardless of how hot of a mess she was, Carol always looked flawless. "Steve said that he felt like he was in a polygamy relationship. I've never felt that way and nor will I ever, but what got me was that he indirectly referenced that you and I were a thing. Carol I have to ask this, did you ever think that we would be a thing? I'm only asking because, if he thought it maybe others did too. I don't know if I ever saw it that way, but I want to know if you ever did."

Carol felt her heart starting to pick up speed and she took a deep breath and tried to think of the right answer. _'You could tell her now, Carol. You could tell her that you have loved her since day one. OR you could tell her that you never did and you just saw each other as friends. Deny your feelings. Pick one.'_ Carol looked at Natasha and shook her head. "No, I just saw us as friends. I mean, we do things, like this for example, that are odd for friends to do, but I never thought anything of it. I mean, people have to be dumb enough to believe that you and I would ever be a thing, right? Right." Carol hissed in her head hearing those words escape her lips. _'You idiot.'_

Natasha nodded in understanding before moving herself to sit up. She brought her knees to her chest and she looked at the wall trying to make sense of some things. "Oh." Natasha looked back at Carol and saw a look of hidden pain in her eyes and she knew that Carol was lying. "Don't lie to me. I see it in your eyes, Carol. Talk to me, I want to know the truth." Natasha watched her blonde friend sit up and close her eyes. "I promise, I won't judge you."

Carol took a deep breath and she opened her eyes, refusing to make eye contact with Natasha. "I didn't want to tell you because, I was scared our friendship would be over. I value you as my best friend and I would go to end of the world for you, I would even go to other worlds if it meant protecting you." Carol felt her hands becoming sweaty and she tried to calm herself down as much as possible. "Nat, I didn't mean to come in between you and Steve. That wasn't my intention, my intention was to make sure he loved you the way you deserved to be. When I saw that he was, I backed off. But the one day I saw you and you told me that Steve grabbed you, I knew he wasn't loving you the way you needed to be. So, I wiggled back in to make sure you knew you were loved and safe..."

Natasha felt tears swell in her eyes as she remembered that day. Steve had a rough day and when he came home, dinner hadn't been made and the house was still a disaster. Natasha was out of the house that day as she was with Tony trying to track down Peter. When she had arrived home, Steve was on the couch with a scowl on his face and a belt in his hands. Steve never whipped Natasha, but the sight of the belt made Natasha fear for her life as she remembered the torture back in The Red Room. She apologized to Steve over and over again about how sorry she was that dinner wasn't done and that the house was a mess, she even offered to order pizza for dinner that night, but Steve wasn't going to have it. Natasha cornered herself in the kitchen while Steve stalked over to her, that's when he grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground, telling her she was worthless and that he wanted the house clean by the time he got home. He left and Natasha called Carol for help.

Natasha reached over and touched Carols arm and then she grabbed her chin for her to look at her. "Carol, tell me about the day you knew. I want to know how you knew that you felt something for me. Please." Natasha saw a smile form on Carols face and she saw her eyes light up with happiness and love. She knew this was going to be her favorite story and she couldn't wait to hear all about it.


	10. The Story

Carol pulled her knees up to her chest and she rested her chin on them, who wrapping her arms around her legs. "It's really not that great of a story. I remember seeing you for the first time at SHIELD with Steve, Tony, and Wanda and I thought 'Damn she's beautiful.' Then I heard your Russian accent and I fell head over heels for you." Carol glanced and Natasha and she saw the look on her face. "What? It's the truth."

Natasha rolled her eyes and moved herself over to Carol and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Tell me the whole thing. I know there's more to it, Danvers. I want to hear about your thoughts, the emotions you felt, and everything else. Please." Natasha studied Carols profile and for the first time she found herself staring at her lips. While she was staring at them, all she could think about was what it would be like to kiss them. _'Natasha! She's your best friend and she's opening up to you about this. Don't you dare play with her heart like that. You don't even like her like that.'_

Carol saw Natasha looking at her in a weird little way and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "You want to hear everything?" Seeing the red head nod, Carol closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright, well here it goes:

I was sitting in Furys office with him talking about Peter and how he's just a kid and that we needed to keep him away from the chaos that we create. Fury mentioned that we had a new member joining our team and that maybe she would become one of my friends, because God only knows that I didn't have any real friends at the time.

The next thing I remember is Steve walking with Tony and saying that our new member was here and that she was a total badass. At first I thought you were going to be one of those know-it-alls, but when I saw you walk in with Wanda, I knew I was wrong. I mean, you are a know-it-all, but that’s only because you learned your shit from me. Anyways, you looked breathtaking when I first saw you. Your hair was longer and a more darker red. You held yourself at a standard that not even I would be willing to hold myself to.

When you came over and introduced yourself to me, I felt butterflies inside me. The way you said your name, the way you said mine. Your accent captivated me, but it was the look in your eyes that really stole my heart. You had so much pain in them, but you masked them with the need to help people. Any time you were alone, or thought you were, you would stand there and silently cry. I knew it then you needed a friend more than ever.

I didn't think I would fall for you so quickly, but the more we talked and hung out, the more I realized I liked you more than just as a friend. I was addicted to the way you were around me. You were yourself, you weren't afraid to tell me about your past, you didn't feel so alone. I knew I made you feel safe and at the time that's all I ever wanted to do.

Then you and Steve started hanging out more and I felt like I wasn't good enough. I pushed you away that year because, I didn't want to get hurt. When you and Steve started dating I knew at that point I would never get the chance to tell you how I felt. I blamed myself because I never gave you the signs of me being interested, nor did I ever think you’d be interested in being with another woman. Eventually, I gave up and came back around to being your friend.

When you and Steve decided to get married, I was heartbroken. I didn't want you to marry him, I wanted it to be me. I wanted to be the one you were going marry. I wanted to be the one carrying into the reception hall. I wanted to kiss you in front of our family and friends. But it wasn't and I accepted that. Then when Steve hurt you, I wanted to kill him. I wiggled myself back in, more than before, and protected you.

I fell in love with you more during that time period than I ever have before because, as horrible as this sounds, I had that idea that eventually I would be able to make you my girl. Fast forward, here we are talking about this and I feel horrible for ever thinking that because, at the time I didn't think it would hurt you and it is. It's destroying you."

Carol took a deep breath and looked at Natasha. The way those green eyes were lit up made Carol feel ok. Pressing her lips together she looked down at her feet and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I just always liked you."

Natasha smiled softly finally hearing Carol tell her. Without thinking, Natasha moved closer to Carol and she pressed her lips to her cheek. "You want to make me your girl, huh?" Feeling Carol nod her head and then feeling the warmth on her cheek, Natasha smiled like a fool and kissed her cheek again. "Give me time and maybe some day, I'll be just your girl."


End file.
